kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle McKenzie
"I coulda shook you awake, but then I thought you would like my toesies better!" -Michelle to Anthony, in Anthony Ant. Michelle McKenzie is the 5-year-old daughter of Harvey McKenzie and Angelie Granite in Gamewizard's universe. She is two years younger than Anthony and is also an earthbender. She goes with Sector W on missions on a regular basis, but she isn't an operative. Nextgen Series She first appears in the one-shot "Memories", trying to pry away a Nintendo 3DS from Anthony, and eventually winning. In The Son of Evil, Michelle was pushed down by Nerehc, who was posing as Cheren. She later went to the Canyon of Miracles with the others to stop Nerehc. In the story Anthony Ant, Michelle watches as her brother, Anthony shrinks down to 1 inch high, and constantly bugs and humiliates him while he is tiny. Anthony eventually becomes angered and yells at Michelle, making the girl burst into tears, but Anthony later apologizes and the two make up. In Operation: SCARY, Michelle dresses as a Minish for Halloween and goes trick-or-treating with Sector W. When the Curse of Monsters is spread, Michelle becomes and shrinks down to a real Minish. In Viridi's Last Stand, Michelle accompanies Anthony and Sector W on their trip to the Minish World, and was the first to enter the Minish Portal. When the Forces of Nature begin to invade the world, the tiny Michelle tries to defend her mother from enemies, but is ultimately captured by a Bulborb. When they are taken to Planet Flora, Angie saves Michelle, then kills General Caud for threatening to kill her. After the war, Micelle and Anthony are arguing on whose fault it was that Angie was captured. Major Battles * Sector W vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Sector W vs. Cragalanche. Appearance Michelle wears a brown sweater like her dad's, a purple skirt, is barefoot, has reddish-brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Personality Michelle inherited all from her mother. She constantly bugs and taunts Anthony, usually showing off her superior earthbending skills and gloating about it. She likes to fight with Anthony a lot, and always gloats when she's won. She's a very cheerful and playful child, and loves to roam around barefoot, much like Anthony. Michelle loves her brother a lot, however, and most of the time, she just likes to play with him, and Anthony returns the favor. Despite being so happy most of the time, if she gets insulted bad enough, she will burst into tears, and likely hold a grudge, as she did to Anthony in Anthony Ant (until she got him to kiss her feet). Michelle apparently likes her feet, as she always played with Anthony with them while he was tiny, giving each of her toes their own name. Powers Michelle McKenzie inherited earthbending powers from her mom, and she is a lot more skilled at it than Anthony is. She is also fairly skilled at anything else Anthony does, similar to D.W. on Arthur. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Harvey and Angie Granite's Kids Category:Benders Category:Earthbenders